


Watching Him Watch Me

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Arthur likes to watch, close enough to touch, if he so desires.Merlin likes watching him watch, and the weight of his gaze.





	

Merlin put down the last bucket with a sigh. His back was aching, and his arms were on fire. Arthur wandered over from the fireplace, dragging his fingertips through the water. Merlin didn’t bother to hide his scowl. Normally he could use at least a little magic to make the job easier, but Arthur had kept his eyes on him the entire time.

“Perfect,” Arthur said quickly, shaking his hand at Merlin, flicking the water at him.

Merlin flinched from the sudden movement, then stilled. He felt his expression darken further, as droplets of waters slid down his face. Arthur’s lips twitched into an amused smile.

Most of the day in the stocks, just enough time to clean himself up, and then Arthur had run him ragged.

“Anything else?”

“You really should get in the habit of addressing me formally in private, so you don’t slip up again in public,” Arthur commented, dipping his fingers in, and then flicking more water at him. “Do you need another day in the stocks?”

Merlin rolled his eyes. If Uther hadn’t happened by right at that particular moment, no one would have even noticed what he’d called Arthur. The knights never bothered much with formality either, unless they were on patrol.

“Anything else, _Sire_?” Merlin said sarcastically.

Arthur shook his head, moving back to his chair. Sitting down heavily, he thumbed at his bottom lip a moment.

“I prefer ‘Highness’, but that works too, I suppose,” he commented.

Merlin clenched his fists behind his back. If Arthur let the water go cold and made him do it again, he’d murder the prat in his sleep.

“Highness?”

Arthur turned his face into his hand, chuckling. The sight made Merlin want to splash water at him. The prat. After the day he’d had, Merlin just wanted to collapse into bed. No doubt Arthur knew it, and was tormenting him deliberately.

“I suppose you are very tired after the day you’ve had,” Arthur commented. “Want to be dismissed do you?”

Merlin winced from how hard he bit his tongue. It was so hard not to snap back at something like that, but he knew Arthur wanted him to, and that it wouldn’t go well for him.

Arthur waited for him to speak, and the longer he waited, the more pleased he looked. He picked up his goblet of wine from the table by his chair, and took a slow sip. He kept his eyes on Merlin, and the contact made him shiver.

“Arth—”

“Take off your clothes.”

Merlin swallowed. He should have expected that. Arthur had bathed in the morning, before Merlin had landed himself in the stocks. He’d just assumed Arthur was being a prat, he should have known better. Still, he hadn’t expected it to happen again so soon.

He glanced towards the door. It wasn’t locked. It never was when Arthur did things like this.

“Leave if you want,” Arthur said softly. “But I’m sure after the day you’ve had, you’d like a proper bath, not whatever you managed down in your room earlier.”

Merlin shivered again. It was foolish of Arthur to think he’d even consider refusing.

“How generous,” he muttered.

“Watch your tone,” Arthur snapped playfully, before taking another sip of his wine and slouching a bit in his chair. He made a gesture with his hand. “If you wait too long, the water will be cold.”

Merlin glanced at the bath. Just the sight of the steaming water made his muscles ache all the more. He could feel his face flush, and his pulse quicken. He was still rather embarrassed after the last time.

“Aren’t you the servant?” Arthur quipped. “Do you need a hand? Or are you leaving?”

Merlin shook his head, bringing his hands up to loosen and remove his neckerchief. Arthur grinned, slow and lazy. He sipped his wine again. Merlin shivered, pulling off his shirt and letting it fall to the ground. Arthur raked his eyes over the exposed skin, tapping the arm of his chair with two fingers. Merlin fought the urge to cover himself again. He didn’t mind Arthur looking, especially not when he knew how much the prince liked what he saw. But he still found it hard to believe Arthur did like it.

As he knew it would, Arthur’s gaze darted to Merlin’s hip as he removed his trousers, kicking off his boots as he did.

“Who bruised you?”

The anger in Arthur’s tone made Merlin shiver.

“Did it myself,” Merlin muttered, feeling his ears turn red. He hoped Arthur didn’t ask for details. It was a rather embarrassing story.

“Idiot,” Arthur muttered, eyes falling as Merlin shimmied out of his undergarments.

Just having Arthur’s eyes on him like that was enough for him to harden slightly. Fighting the urge to cover himself, he straightened his back, watching Arthur look at him. He didn’t think he’d ever feel completely comfortable naked in front of him. All pale, milky skin and no muscle. Still, Arthur looked at him with open desire, and Merlin shivered again.

Arthur nodded his head towards the bath, and Merlin felt himself relax a little. Unable to stop himself, he released a weak moan as he slid into the water. Across the room, he heard Arthur pouring himself another goblet of wine, but he was now out of sight, his seat placed behind the tub.

For a few moments, Merlin just lay in the water, feeling his aching muscles loosen. It was heavenly. The best he could manage was a quick wash with a bucket and cloth most days. Sometimes he had time for a bath, but it was so much smaller, not comfortable at all really. He’d already washed after being in the stocks, and didn’t really need to again, but just being in the water was perfect.

Sweat was breaking out over his forehead from the heat of the bath, and he was almost dozing off, when Arthur moved. Blinking wide awake again, Merlin watching him move into his field of vision, fingers dipping in the water. He moved around, trailing his fingers after him, until he was standing at the end of the tub.

Merlin shivered as Arthur’s eyes roamed what was before him. The water only came half up Merlin’s chest, and his knees were propped up a bit too.

“Relaxed?” Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded, eyes darting to the door again. It was incredibly unlikely that anyone would disturb Arthur so late, but just the knowledge that it _could_ happen had Merlin’s heart hammering. Arthur was still holding his goblet of wine.

“So you don’t want any wine then?” Arthur asked, wiggling the goblet a little.

Merlin felt himself flush. He still remembered the last time Arthur had shared his wine. That had ended rather differently. In fact, he’d thoroughly embarrassed himself. He did that often, to his unending dismay.

“I didn’t say that,” Merlin said, shifting a little when his voice came out unexpectedly hoarse.

Arthur walked around the other side of the tub, and then crouched down. Merlin shivered as the goblet was brought to his lips. The metal was cold against his lips as he opened them. Arthur tilted the goblet just so, and cool liquid filled his mouth. The burst of flavour made Merlin’s toes curl, and his hands twitch where he rested them loosely on the edge of the tub.

Gentle fingers traced his throat as he swallowed, and he closed his eyes. All too soon, the goblet was empty, and Arthur was thumbing at a droplet of wine left on his lips. His breathing was ragged, and the sound thrilled Merlin. As embarrassed as this still made him, nothing made his cock stir like the way Arthur responded to him.

“More?” Arthur whispered.

“Yes,” Merlin answered, tilting his head back as Arthur continued to trace the line of his throat.

As Arthur moved away, Merlin brought his hand to his throat to continue the sensation. Sweat slickened the motion, and he sighed at the feel of his own fingers caressing his neck. He opened his eyes as Arthur returned, first settling his chair next to the tub, and then retrieving the goblet of wine.

Merlin had it so infrequently, two goblets would be enough to make his embarrassment fade. That was for the best. They both enjoyed it more when he wasn’t held back by self-conscious thoughts. Thinking that Arthur should not like this did not stop him from doing so. It shouldn't be so hard to grasp.

Settling into the chair, Arthur leaned on the rim of the tub, and brought the goblet to Merlin’s lips again. Their eyes met, as Merlin drank steadily. The cold liquid sliding down his throat made him shiver, and even when Arthur’s fingers joined his in tracing the flex of his throat, he didn’t stop touching himself.

That was rather the point of this, after all.

When the goblet was empty and discarded, and Merlin was licking the taste from his lips, Arthur trailed his eyes down his body. He rested one hand lightly on Merlin’s raised knee, the one closest to him, for just a moment, before moving it again.

Merlin leaned his head back, keeping his eyes on Arthur as he lifted that leg and hooked his calf over the edge of the bath. With the hand he wasn’t using to still stroke his throat, he reached out and trailed one hand over his leg. Arthur’s eyes tracked his fingers as he collected water droplets, sliding them along until his fingers were disappearing under the water. The heat had him feeling completely relaxed, and the wine was already working to make him less worried about how silly he thought he must look.

Under the water, he continued to trail those fingers along his thigh, until he was brushing his hip.

“You’d tell me if someone bruised you?” Arthur asked quietly, his eyes still fixed on Merlin’s hands. The water was so clear, even in the low light. Merlin may have helped that along, when Arthur had been filling the goblet again.

Merlin shivered, moving his hand higher to start tracing his ribs instead. For all that Arthur could be rough with him, he was always so bothered by the sight of bruises on him.

“I did it myself,” he repeated, surprised by his own voice. Already it was low, husky. The heat of the water, how relaxed he was, the way Arthur was watching him. He knew his cock was hard without even having to check.

Sliding his hand higher, it emerged from the water. Arthur swallowed heavily, and started to suck on his bottom lip. Merlin watched as he slid his hand over his chest. He loved the way Arthur played with his lip.

Arthur still had one hand stroking the side of Merlin’s neck, the other supporting him as he leaned against the tub. He was probably close to falling off his chair. Merlin smiled to himself at the image, then brought his fingers to one nipple. It had already hardened, just from the arousal Arthur’s gaze woke in him when they did this. Letting his breath hitch audibly, he closed his eyes.

The sensation was dizzying, magnified by the knowledge that Arthur was watching. Magnified by the sound of Arthur’s harsh breathing. With the pad of his thumb, he worried the tight peak, delighting in the pleasure it sent arcing through him. He could hear Arthur shifting. A hand came to rest on his thigh, just above the water, the leg he had hooked over the edge of the tub.

He opened his eyes, looking at the way Arthur’s fingers were splayed, the thumb brushing his skin ever so slightly. With a quiet moan, he scratched his thumbnail over his nipple. Arthur’s breath hitched as he did it again, and again. He stopped touching his own neck to grip the side of the tub as his back arched.

Arthur used the hand he had on Merlin’s neck to turn his head slightly to the side, fingers cradling his jaw. It exposed the side of his neck, where his pulse would no doubt be visible, and rapid. Merlin’s toes curled as he slid his hand down to dip into the water, and back up to his other nipple. He brushed and rubbed for several moments, eyes sliding closed again, moans spilling free from his lips. Arthur’s grip on his thigh tightened, and it sent a thrill rushing through him.

His cock was now throbbing urgently, but he ignored it, pinching at his nipple instead, roughly. He gasped as he tugged on it, pinching and rolling it between his fingers.

“Be gentle with yourself,” Arthur murmured, his thumb brushing Merlin’s jaw.

Merlin opened his eyes. Arthur was flushed, his mouth open, breathing heavily. The sight was enough to push Merlin on, even when he’d wanted to tease it out longer. As he slid his hand down his chest and into the water again, Arthur let go of his jaw.

Merlin scratched his nails over his stomach as he heard the rustle of fabric indicating Arthur’s own desperation. He wasn’t high enough to watch, and Arthur never let him anyway, but Merlin kept his eyes on what parts of Arthur he could see, as he finally took his own cock in hand.

A breathless moan escaped him, and Arthur’s brow furrowed at the sound. Merlin licked his lips, gripped the side of the tub with his leg and free hand, and rolled his hips slightly.

The water sloshed around a bit, but it was worth it for the way Arthur bit his lip again, and groaned. From the movement of his arm, Merlin knew he’d have a hand in his own trousers now. Exhilarated by the way Arthur was watching him, he stroked himself in long, slow motions.

Already so aroused, it was hard to keep his eyes open. It always was. He pressed his head back harder against the tub, watching Arthur watch him through half-lidded eyes.

Feeling heated and relaxed from the wine and the water, he allowed his desperate moans free with each breath. The sound rose above the sound of water sloshing as he increased his pace. He could see Arthur’s arm flexing as he did the same. As he rocked his hips into his own hand, Merlin could hear water splashing on the floor.

Arthur’s hand tightened on Merlin’s thigh, as if worried he’d slip under the water if he wasn’t holding him. The feel of it made Merlin gasp, and tighten his hand on his cock. Arthur’s groans were becoming closer together, his eyes shifting to Merlin’s face.

As they locked eyes, Merlin couldn’t help the weak sound that escaped him. The weight of Arthur’s gaze was always enough to send pleasure pulsing through him. He curled his toes tighter, rocking his hips and thrusting into his hand. He gripped the edge of the bath with his leg and hand even tighter to keep himself in one place.

The water was sloshing high enough to splash his neck and under his jaw. Each rush of warmth it brought made him moan just a little louder. Arthur responded with desperate sounds of his own. He was close. Merlin knew the only thing preventing him from feeling nails biting into his thigh was Arthur’s hatred of the sight of marks and bruises on him, especially ones he occasionally, and accidentally, caused himself.

“Merlin!” Arthur gasped suddenly, his eyes sliding shut, and his head dropping forward to rest on the edge of the bath.

Merlin whined as he lost sight of his face. He stilled all motion, and waited, breathing heavily, his legs and abdominals twitching. He’d been so close.

For several moments, they both breathed harshly. Merlin ached to stroke himself, his hand heavy and dizzying where it gripped the base of his cock. He distracted himself by watching the churning water start to calm.

“You are maddening,” Arthur murmured, and Merlin turned to see those eyes on him again.

With a relieved cry, he started stroking himself again. Arthur watched, breathless, for several moments, before he shifted his gaze back to Merlin’s face.

Merlin wanted to close his eyes, but he became locked into Arthur’s gaze. His hips thrust almost without his permission, and certainly more forcefully than he’d have liked. He almost slid down into the water, but Arthur’s other hand, still soiled, was suddenly gripping the side of his chest tightly, pressing him against the back of the bath firmly, and holding him in place. His grip placed his thumb over Merlin’s nipple, and he gasped at the contact, slickened by Arthur’s release.

Arthur’s breath caught on a weak sound, and he flicked his thumb back and forwards, even as he used the hand to keep Merlin held in place.

The sensation was enough to send Merlin over the edge. With a groan, finally breaking eye contact as his eyes slid shut, Merlin stilled almost all of his movement. His hips twitched in small, jerking motions, as he groaned through the pulses of his orgasm. Arthur’s thumb continued to torment his nipple, and the hand on his thigh relaxed its grip. Merlin’s leg fell back into the water with a splash, but he hardly noticed.

When Merlin opened his eyes again, Arthur was watching him with the indulgent, gentle expression that always followed such moments. It made Merlin smile, relaxed and open. His entire body seemed weightless. He watched as Arthur finally stopped touching him, and pulled off his shirt, dipping it in the water and then using it to clean himself off. He threw it towards the pile waiting for Merlin to deal with the next day, along with the rest of his clothes.

Naked and relaxed, he leaned back in his chair with a sigh. Merlin looked down at his chest, and brushed a finger through the ejaculate Arthur had smeared over his nipple and chest. Arthur’s breath hitched again. Merlin met his eyes, and toyed his nipple for a few moments, loving the way Arthur watched the motion, before finally sliding down and washing it off.

Pushing himself back up, he rested his arms on the edge of the tub, and tilted his head back. With a sigh, he rolled his head to the side, and met Arthur’s eyes again. They both smiled a pleased, lazy smile at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing smut for Merthur. I'm super nervous about that! Feedback would be greatly appreciated! It's quite different to writing my usual Drarry haha
> 
> Beta'd by [ylime94](http://ylime94.tumblr.com).


End file.
